Friends List
The Buddy List, also known as Friend List, is a list of all your buddies, which can be accessed by clicking the smiley face on the Toolbar at the bottom of the screen. The smiley button is the third from the left on the right side of the toolbar. You may have 0-500 buddies. If you are trying to add a buddy and you have 500 buddies, you do not have to delete a buddy. The buddy list had been updated in October 2011. Before October 2011, you were only able to add 100 penguins and your buddies wouldn't have a green ring. Features Find If a buddy is on the same server as you, and is online, you can locate their position via clicking the "question mark" button on their player card. There is a small glitch, when if a penguin is in a secret location, it will say <Penguin> is in hiding, rather than <Penguin> is hiding. This glitch is fixed now, it says <Penguin> is hiding. There was one problem when someone is in someone's igloo it says in their igloo which could confuse you, this is now fixed. If a Buddy is on a Secret Mission the info-box will say (mission name)_Find. Visit Igloo You can visit your buddy's igloo, via clicking the "home" button on their player card. The advantage of this is that you can visit their igloo while they're offline too. Now you can visit igloos without being their buddy, but only if that player set their igloos visitors setting to Everyone. Users in Room The Users in Room section was a feature on the old buddy list. It showed a list of all the penguins in the room you are currently in, including mascots. This feature was removed when the Buddy List was updated on October 28, 2011. Ignore list The Ignore List is the counterpart to the Buddy List. Although the same limitations apply, the ignore list isn't as popular as the buddy list. Penguins who are ignored (via their player card) will appear on the list. You can wish to unignore them from here. Ignoring a player also means you will not be able to receive any messages or postcards from them. Glitches *Back in 2006, players were able to add up to 300 buddies, but this was removed due to the fact that it lagged the Club Penguin servers. *When more than one Buddy is uploaded to your Buddy List at the same time, the second name and the others after that may be shown as 'undefined'. *There was a glitch back from 2006 - 2008 where penguins could add more than 100 buddies, this was fixed after the Club Penguin Improvement Project. *Beginning at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit in 2012, the buddy list never shows that a mascot is online even if they are. Famous Penguins After the update on October 28, 2011, It is possible to search for offline penguins. Obviously, penguins will try to send friends requests to Famous Penguins and Moderators. To disable this, the Club Penguin Team sends messages when this happens, sometimes with picture of the famous penguin: Adding a Mascot to Your Buddy List After an update you could add Mascots like Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, Cadence, The Penguin Band, est. by meeting them, but you can hackto put them on your friends list really easily. *'Step 1:' Download Mozilla Firefox *'Step 2:' Log on to your account using Firefox. *'Step 3:' Click the orange (Purple when in Private Browsing) *'Step 4:' Scroll over "Web Developer" and click "Web Console" *'Step 5:' Copy the code below into the bar at the bottom of the pop-up *'Code:' Disney.Friends.API.addCharacter (ID) *'Step 6:' Replace "ID" in the code with that mascot's ID below but keep the parentheses Notes: *You can't unfriend mascots *You will not get the stamp. *Mascots that don't have a picture above will just have an forever loading Player Card. *Sensei's Autograph and Rocky_and_Cece_Giveaway are patched meaning you could not get them from the box button until there next apperence. Trivia *If you look up semi-famous, but non-meetable penguins like the agents it tells you that they are busy, even though they aren't meetable. *When you click a famous character's player card you can not go to their igloo. *Even though Billybob and Happy77 left Club Penguin, it still shows that you have to meet them. *Club Penguin does not suggest to meet Herbert on the island if you search him. *Mascots are bots, so they can add as many penguins as they meet. Gallery Screenshot2011-11-01at40734PM.png|Famous penguins will be at the bottom of your Buddy List, click on their image and their Player Card appears, you may not add a Famous Penguin to your top friends or be notified what room they are in or if they are on the same server. Cp buddy glitch.PNG|A picture of a buddy list with a glitch SmallList.PNG|A small buddy list with 2 penguins on it Buddy_List_2011.jpg|The current buddy list buddylistwfriend.PNG|The list before the 2011 update Screenshot 178.png|Rockhopper online Buddy List Button October 2011.png|The icon of the buddy list what happenes when ya.png|What happens when you try to add Billybob with the new friends list A GLitch letting me adding billy.png|A glitch that let's you add Billybob with the new friends list WHAT HAPPENS TO HAPPY77.png|What happens when you try to add Happy77 with the new friends list a glitch adding happy.png|A glitch that let's you add Happy77 with the new friends list A Friend emotacon thingy.PNG|The emoticon of the friends list. Best Friend icon 2012.png|The "Best Friend" icon. glitch23.png|A showing working glitch Ggggfvgf.png|A common glitch where no buddys are displayed Videos The [[Buddy List and new chat]]. See also *Ignore List *Buddy External links *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/start/billboards/friends-01.swf Login screen: 5x More Friends!] *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/start/billboards/friends-04.swf Login screen: Make More Friends!] Category:Lists in Club Penguin Category:Features